


Better than a Dream

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Quentin settles in for a night alone reading his favorite series, meanwhile Eliot comes home and decides to make Q's fantasy a reality.





	Better than a Dream

I walked back to the cottage from my last class for the day. I passed a few groups of people just standing around talking about their weekend plans. Some were going out drinking, others were studying, then there was me. I was planning on staying in and reading. Nothing class related but my series of Fillory books. 

No one would be home so I would have the whole place to myself to just do as I pleased. 

I walked in as the last few were leaving. I put my stuff away in my room, changed into comfortable clothes and settled down with book one. 

I started reading and must have fallen asleep. 

“Q. Q, wake up. Quentin…” I slowly opened my eyes to see Eliot standing over me.

“Eliot? What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” 

“Yeah but you said you were going out this weekend.”

“Yeah but I came back. Look we need to talk…”

Just then I heard a loud thud. I awoke realizing it was all a dream. 

“Shit.” I looked around realizing it was night. I closed the book and walked up to my room. 

I looked around at all the pictures on the walls and on the table. I took pictures a lot cause I liked the memories. 

I looked at one of me and Eliot. I asked him to take a picture with me and he made a face cause he thought the idea was crazy but I kept it. He looked so happy and care free. I also had a picture in my night stand drawer. One I didn’t let anyone see. I had snuck a picture of Eliot one day when he was standing, leaning up against the school building, smoking. He looked so cool and so regal at the same time. Like James Dean meets Patrick Swayze. 

I laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling. Oh, what I wish I could do, or say, or anything. I have no idea why I couldn’t just tell him I liked him. 

I took out the picture and looked at it. That’s why I couldn’t say anything. He was the picture of perfection and I was the prime example of nerd convention. 

I sighed and held the picture. 

After a few moments, I remembered that one drunken night. I secretly wondered if he would ever do that again. Probably not. 

I got out of bed and slowly walked down the hall. I slowly opened Eliot’s door. His room was just as he liked it. Bed perfectly made, photos on the wall strategically hung, and everything in its place. 

I slowly walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked over and laid down on his bed. It smelled just like him. I inhaled deeply. I closed my eyes and drifted off. 

“Quentin?”

My eyes shot open.

“Eliot! I can explain….”

“You’re in my bed.”   
“Yeah.” I brushed the hair out of my face. 

“Why?”

“I missed you?”

“Missed me?”

“Yeah, like you miss a friend when they leave….” 

“I was gone for a day.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“What is this?”

He reached over and picked up the picture. 

“Ummm….”

“Is this me?”

“Well, it’s a picture of you….yeah.” I looked down, embarrassed. 

“When the hell did you take this?”

“Last semester.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, you just looked…. Good…. And I took it.”

“Ok. Odd but whatever Q.” He set the picture down and walked over to his dresser and began taking off his rings and tie and vest. 

“You’re not mad are you?”

“Why would I be mad? Cause you took a picture of me? Cause you think I’m hot? Or cause you didn’t tell me you thought I was hot?” He turned around and looked at me. 

“Ummm.”

“No, Q. I’m not mad.” He walked over and picked up the picture and handed it to me. “It’s oddly flattering.” 

“Ok.” I didn’t know what to say.   
He stood in front of me and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“There is one thing though Q.”

“What’s that El?”

“If you’re going to have a picture for your little fantasy, wouldn’t you like to have something to have a fantasy about?”

“What?”

I looked up to see him standing in front of me shirtless. I felt my face turning red. He reached over and took the picture and set it on the table. 

“Undress.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Undress.”

“El…. I….” 

“Undress”

“O….k…..” I reached up and slid off my shirt. I tossed it on the floor before slowly standing and taking off my pants. 

“Good.” 

“Eliot….” 

“Yes?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know, I mean…” I reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Q, I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want but let’s face it, if this were left up to you we would both be in our old age long before you said anything.”

I just sighed. “Look, I do.. umm.. like you…. But…”

“But what?”

“I just don’t know if we should….”

“Look. I know the last time was in a drunken state and we both barely recall all the details, which is exactly why I think we should at least try.”

He reached over and brushed my hair back. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Before I had time to think, he kissed me. I could feel myself being turned on. I let go and trusted him. 

He reached down and with one swift move he had removed my boxers. He took a step back and smiled. 

“So….”

“Ok.” 

He walked back over to me and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He reached up and gently pulled my hair. I groaned as he let go and slowly ran his hand down my back. I slid my hands around his waist and undid his pants. 

I slid them down and heard them fall to the floor. I slid his boxers down the same way. His were much nicer than mine. His were silky and soft. 

He kissed me again before gently pushing me onto the bed. He knelt down in front of me. 

He looked up and smiled at me then kissed my inner thigh close to my knee. He trailed kisses up my leg till he reached my erection. 

“El…” I moaned. 

He took my length in his mouth and set a steady pace. I felt my breathing get quicker. 

He moved faster. 

“El….El….”

He stopped. I looked down at him and he smiled. He slowly stood up. He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me till I was on all fours on the bed. I felt him position himself behind me. He ran his hand down my back and stopped on my waist. With one swift move he was inside me. 

“Eliot!”

He set a slow pace. His hands on my waist. He reached up and pulled my hair. It sent a shiver down my spine. He did it again. I looked back to see him throw his head back in ecstasy as he groaned. 

“God Q.”

“Oh Eliot.”

He started moving faster. He put his hands back on my waist and thrust harder. He groaned a few more times before one last thrust and I felt him let go. 

Just seeing him lose control sent me over the edge. We climaxed together. With a few more thrusts for good measure, he slowly backed away. 

I laid down on my side and he laid down facing me. I smiled at him. 

“Good God El.” I groaned, still catching my breath. 

“shit.” He muttered back. 

I started to reach out to hug him but hesitated. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Umm. Nothing.” 

He moved a little closer to me. I reached out again and draped my arm over him. 

He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight Q.” he murmured. 

“Night El.” I whispered back. 

I laid there for a few moments and watched him fall asleep. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“And it was then they realized their life was perfect, they had everything they could ever dream of, Fillory and they, where they were once mere children, were kings and queens.” I quoted to myself. I wrapped my arms around Eliot and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
